


Breaking Tachibana

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Brat, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A teacher's well of patience runs dry thanks to one cheeky brat, and he does the only thing he can think of.
Series: January Batch 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Breaking Tachibana

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

There were many things in life that Katsuo Maki had gone through. A hellish job that eventually passed him by, and a generation that didn’t care for him. But he did what he could to adjust. He was a teacher after all. He wanted nothing more than to pass on his teachings to the youth of today, whether or not they actually wanted to listen to him.

Unfortunately, most of his lessons fell on deaf ears. All thanks to one girl. One girl that had ignored him so thoroughly that she made everyone ignore him as well. A girl by the name of Junko.

Junko was, on the surface, a cute little girl like everyone else in class. She seemed like she was into all the kinds of things that girls her age were into. Dolls, boys, all that stuff. But that was only what she was like on the surface. If you dove a little deeper, you’d find a girl that had absolutely no regard for authority. She didn’t care if they were her parents, her teachers, even cops or the like didn’t get her to care. And for some strange reason, they didn’t punish her.

Katsuo had to do something about her. Otherwise, the kids in his class might just follow her example. And if they figured out the secret that she had, then nobody would ever be able to threaten a kid into being good ever again. That was just… Impossible to imagine.

“Do you know why I wanted to call you in for detention, Junko?” The teacher asked, adjusting his tie and his tightly buttoned shirt. He wanted to look as respectable as possible, to try and make her listen. Just this once.

Junko, who was little more than a blonde girl that wore a top that was dangerously revealing as well as a skirt that could hardly be called more than a frilly pair of panties, chewed on her bubble gum as she looked at him. “Nope. Dunno.” She chimed, blowing a bubble as she practically ignored the man in front of her.

“You’re going to be in detention for the next month, little lady. Because of how little regard you have for those around you. We adults only want to see you grow up to be a good girl who wants the best for others. Not a common whore that can guide everyone around using her bod-”

*POP*

The blonde girl’s bubble popped, causing her to slurp up the popped bubblegum while continuing to chew. “Sorry, Teach? What were you saying? You kinda cut out there after mentioning detention.” She said, stretching a little and exposing her naked armpits in the process. What a horrifically lewd body she had…

Katsuo took a deep breath. No. He was better than this. He needed to make sure that she learned. He shouldn’t abuse her. That wasn’t the way an adult treated somebody. “Listen, Junko. You have to seriously consider what you’re doing with your life. Don’t you want to learn anything?”

Junko laughed. “Nah. What do I gotta learn for when I’ve got everything I ever want right here?” The girl chimed as she tapped her thighs and her belly. “Don’t you see how other adults can’t stop themselves from looking? They’re totally obsessed with me. Just like you, Teach!”

“I am not obsessed, Junko. I’m concerned. I look at the way you’re dressed and wonder why you would show yourself off like this.” The older man said, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his head. But the more he tried, the more he felt his pants tightening and his mental space filling with erotic images of the girl in front of him…

His concentration was broken as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and he quickly looked down to see the twin-tailed blonde crouching down in front of him, licking her lips as she put her face up against his very strained bulge. “Aw, you’ve got a cute thing down here, Teach!”

“S-Stop this, stop this right now, Junko! We can’t do this!” He tried to argue, even as his bulge pushed outward, throbbing as it pushed against the dirty white fabric.

His pleas went ignored as she let her fingers stroke up against the underwear-covered cock, before she turned around and flashed her barely-contained ass towards him. How could a girl this young have an ass that rivaled even the biggest stars in the business?

“You’re reaaaal hard to crack, Teach. How come?” The blonde bitch asked as she climbed onto the table she had been sitting on moments ago, stretching as she showed off more of that slim belly. “Maybe you’ve got a little secret or two that you don’t want to let out… Oh, you’re probably into me more than the others, aren’t you?”

Katsuo twitched. His cock drooled into his underwear. “Not another word.” He muttered as he stood up and approached her, towering over her as his shadow cast itself upon her. “Junko. Please. Listen to me and be a good girl.”

“Or you could listen to me and be such a bad teacher.” Junko giggled as she blew another bubble out of her mouth, looking straight up at him with such a devious look in her eyes. She had him by the proverbial balls. A vice grip, and she refused to let go for even a moment…

*POP*

As soon as that dangerous sound reached his ears, his worries wiped themselves away. He knew what he had to do now, as he grabbed her by the arms. His powerful hands, threatening to break her right then and there.

“There’s no other way to make a brat like you listen, is there?” Katsuo’s voice had turned deep. His eyes had lost some of their color, and his fuse had run out. He wasn’t going to be able to control himself any longer. Not in the face of this kind of girl.

Junko nodded as she spread her legs on instinct, giggling as she pulled down her panties to expose her untouched pussy. “You know what to do, Teach. If you want me to shut up and listen, you need to p o u n d me. As hard as a big man like you can.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. He was a teacher, after all. He understood what it meant to teach somebody a lesson, as he slammed his hips forward, snapping the waistband of his underwear in the process and letting his cock fill her in an instant.

Katsuo let out a powerful moan as that tight hole started squeezing down and around his rod. Even when he felt in control, the girl still had a way to wring it back around. All while smiling, not showing her own pleasure.

“Goodness, Teach. You’re really the worst, you know?” Junko giggled as she wrapped her arms around the big burly teacher who wanted nothing more than to fuck her. Because she had popped all of his restraint with her bubblegum. Now he couldn’t do anything except satiate her burning desire.

He let out grunts and gasps a plenty, fucking her as hard as he could. He could see the outline of his rod on her small body, and how it trembled with a need to fire off as much as it possibly could. But he wasn’t sure if she was able to handle it. His heart had still kept a bit of restraint…

“Mmmm? What’s the matter, Teach? Still resisting? Maybe I need to blow your mind a little more, then you’ll be a good old man who knows to listen to the hot girl who’s been bitching around the block!” The girl continued giggling, already starting to chew on her gum again.

Katsuo took a deep breath, before forcing himself to bend over as much as he could to steal a kiss off her lips, taking the gum from her mouth in the process. And when he lifted his head back up to take a breath, he spoke…

“I’m just an old man who wants to see people be good. And if that means I might have to discipline a brat or two… and maybe get her help to get my way, then that’s just how it’ll be.”

He swallowed the gum, only to notice the incredible tightness around his cock growing even more intense…

Junko’s expression had turned from pure smugness to ecstacy. She hadn’t expected this. Her control over the situation was lost as she let out a scream that synchronized with her teachers’, the two climaxing in tandem as her poor womb was absolutely flooded. She could barely even breathe after having that much flooded in there, her stomach growing to the point where she looked like babies had been growing within her belly for nine months…

And yet, once he finally pulled out, she let out a giggle. She was quick to recover, and even quicker to kiss him after it all, the cum squirting out of her pussy due to the pressure. Her eyes were filled with hearts as she leaned across his shoulder, forming a devilish pact with the man that had charmed the mind-breaking brat...

“Let’s have some fun with everyone then, D a d d y.”


End file.
